Hard to get (JelsaAu)
by XxLonelyDreamerxX
Summary: Hardaway High is one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the United states for rich or intelligent people. Elsa is the gran-daughter of the school's principal-creator and the best student in this academy. Jack however, is a delinquent who happens to be a genius. What happens if their two very different worlds collide? Careful: Smut, Brutality, violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hardway High is one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the United Kingdoms for rich or intelligent people. Everyone wants to make it in this school but they only accept the best. Jack Frost a delinquent who happens to be a genius is send there by a court after getting involved in an accident. Elsa of Arrendale is the best student in the boarding school thanks to the perfection involved in her work and her rigor in school areas. She is the coldest person on earth and keeps everyone at a safe distance so that they won't interfere with her work. What happens if an 'insignificant fool' gets into her perfect world and takes some interest in getting her nerves on fire?

Hey,

This is my first Jelsa fanfic (not my first fanfic). It contains many other stories including the principal one : Jelsa. There are also villains who play funny roles, read it to discover them. (AU) This story is taking places in the modern world. (+) I'm not a perfect writer there might be some mistakes in the story, so I apologize in advance.

The updating can take time but i'll try to update as much as i can.

I do not own the characters, they belong to Disney or Dreamworks, but i do own this story.

©All rights reserved

Attention: There might be some mature/violent content! I will mark the places, so if you would like to skip them, you'll be aware of their positions. (Warning mark: )

✨Have fun reading✨-

#LonelyDreamer


	2. Chapter 2

**This is something to help you understand the story and the main and side characters.**

**_GIRLS:_**

**Elsa of Arrendale:** She is the student's council president, the captain of the female volleyball team and the leader of the math group. She is feared by everyone and has an important authority in the school due to the fact that she is the gran-daughter of the scary school principal and creator._(Frozen)_

**Rapunzel Corona: **She plays in the female volleyball team in the front line with Elsa. She has a crush on Flynn, a senior who likes to play and she has real bad issues with Tinkerbell... _(Rapunzel)_

**Merida Dunbroch: **This energetic girl issued from a noble family plays several sports: horse riding, archery, tennis, golf, and above all volleyball._(Brave)_

**Belle Woolverton : **This girl is a model student and the right arm of Elsa. She's in the student council since her second school year in 'Hardway High'. She might be a senior and a student council member but that does not prevent her from having a crush on Adam, the most violent person in the school._(The beauty and the beast)_

**Snow White: **Head in the clouds, cute and innocent she is one of the substitutes for the female volleyball team. But nobody knows that her brain is filled with secrets about others._(Snow white)_

**Jasmine of Agrabah: **She has noble origins from the sand countries, but in the US she is only a brilliant pupil at the 'Hardway' school, who participates in the math loves righteousness and does not want to be approached by any boy, not even the handsome young Arab who plays in the men's volleyball team._(Aladdin)_

**Alice Wonder: **This girl is in the category 'girly'. She loves to have different hairstyle every morning, she loves white rabbit plush's or pink cats and she loves candy. Many people still wonder how she succeeded in joining the group of mathematicians._(Alice in Wonderland)_

**Cinderella Crystalglass: **She is one of the substitutes in the female team. She looks innocent and beautiful with her pretty blond hair and her deep blue eyes but do not rely on appearances, if this woman finds you messing around in her room with her stuff you can be the president or what so ever but not even your god can save you._(Cinderella)_

**Fa Mulan: T**his is a Chinese girl who honors and respects her customs. Quiet and reserved ,she knows how to wield the sword and ride a horse. She takes her job at the student council very seriously._(Mulan)_

**Jane Porter: **Passionate about writing this girl dreams of becoming a journalist and write an article on mammals in Africa. _(Tarzan)_

**Esmeralda Moore: **Dancing is her passion and she does not hesitate to help someone in distress.(_The Hunk back of Notre dame)_

**Kidagakash Nadakh: **Better known under the name of 'Kida' this girl is followed by strange rumors that she was the only survivor of a vanished civilization but that did not prevent her from joining the female volleyball team. She goes out with Eric for already a month.(_Atlantic the lost city)_

**Aurora Rose: **Sleeping is her favorite activity but when she needs to replace a volleyball player she reduces the enemy to dust. Her wish is to stay in her dreams, maybe in Philip's arms, one of the student council members._(Sleeping beauty)_

**Megara Egan: **Meg is sarcastic, flirtatious, strong and independent. She prefers to do things by following her own instincts, which led her here ... She is the only daughter of a wealthy family, and because of her disrespectful behavior her father sent her here, not that it really mattered to her since she met her sex friend 'Hercule' there._(Hercules)_

**Tiana Maddy: **Persistent and hardworking she is part of the student council. Although very poor she succeeded in going to this famous high school thanks to her perfect marks in school. She hates the famous 'Prince Naveen of Maldonia' for the simple reason that he is the greatest player in the world and that it is thanks to the money that he was able to get into this school_.(The princess and the frog)_

**Tinkerbelle Pan: **Tinkerbell is the little sister of Peter. She is vindictive and does not like to lose. Very in love with Flynn she finds herself against Rapunzel and hates her very much._(Peter pan)_

**Marian Maid: **Marian is very shy and reserved. She has a weakness for Robin but she does not dare tell him. She wants to stay with her expectation and her one sided love._(Robin Hood)_

**Ariel Sea: **Ariel is a free girl who loves water and see air. She gets along with everyone but since Kida goes out with Eric, her childhood best friend and secret crush, she feels uncomfortable near her._(The little mermaid)_

**Mavis Black**: She has a very Gothic style and goes out with Clayton. Her aggressive behavior is majorly due to her absent father who worked non-stop since his wife died in a fire, leaving his daughter alone._(Hotel Transylvania)_

**Anastasia Romanov**_: _Daughter of a great actress and a popular producer Anastasia finds herself acting like a drama queen. She is well known as a top model and has a bright future waiting for her, that includes becoming popular and marrying a rich man. But what if her destiny wasn't her own...? _(Anastasia)_

**Pocahontas Powhatan**: She expresses her wisdom beyond her age. She is very friendly and is willing to help those around her. Daughter of a Native tribe chef she was brought to 'Hardway' to make an exchange between the native nation and the advanced nations. _(Pocahontas)_

**_BOYS:_**

**Jack Frost: **Jack is a delinquent who happens to be a genius and is send to 'Hardway' by a court after getting involved in an accident. He doesn't care about anyone one and wants nothing to do with Love._(Rise of the guardians)_

**Hiccup Haddock the **III** :** Hiccup is one of the best student in the high school. He participates in the mathematical group, but it did not prevent him from hanging out with his best friend Flynn_.( How to train a dragon)_

**Flynn Fitzherbert: **As being one of the Seniors, Flynn must show the example, but I do not characterize gambling and drinking as an example. He looks though but basically he is a sheep who does not seek any harm. He is one of the male volleyball players._(Rapunzel)_

**Johnny Stein: **Reincarnation of Einstein, he is one of the strongest in the school. He is one of the most targeted victims by the bullies with his friend Milo. He has a major crush on Mavis who thinks he's weird.(Hotle Transylvania)

**Eric Dery: **Kind, loyal, endearing and loving, Eric is the perfect husband/ boyfriend/ friend/... He is part of the student council and goes out with Kida for about a month already. If soemthing happens he knows he can count on Ariel, his best friend, to support them._( The little mermaid)_

**Even Charming: **He is one of the substitutes for the volleyball male team. He is funny and predictable since he only knows how to break things._(Snow white)_

**Peter Pan: **He loves sports but especially basketball even if he was chosen in the men's volleyball team it remains his passion._(Peter Pan)_

**Adam Beast: **Everyone is scared of him for the simple and good reasons that he is anti-social, he loses very quickly his cool temper and he is very, very strong._(The beauty and the beast)_

**Aladdin Abou:** A very nice guy and full of life. He was raised by nomads in the arabic desert before joining his father in the United States. Since he first got into this school his eyes could not detach themselves from the Desert princess ;Yasmine, who does not pay attention to him._(Aladdin)_

** Prince Naveen from Maldonia: **He's very rich and was raised in a perfect world, covered with money. His parent, the queen and king of Maldonia, seeing that he was not going to be a good king by being pampered all his life, sent him here. He loves to seduce girls, playing guitar and partying all night, but a board member from the student council keeps a close eye on him._(The princess and the frog)_

**Milo Thatch: **History, the lost or missing cities are his passions. With his best friend Johnny, they are already building a future adventurer to go in search of Atlantis: The lost city._ (Atlantis the lost city)_

**Gaston Hunter: **Half- Psycho and half-Bully, Gaston is an very aggressive and nasty young man. He belongs to the group of Bullies leaded by Hans. He is madly in love with Belle and will do everything to have her. _(The beauty and the beast)_

**Li Shang: **Son of a general and a business woman, Li was strictly brought up by his parents who expect great things from him, even if it means pushing aside his feelings_.(Mulan)_

**Phoebus Smith de Chateaupers:**He is a transfer student from France like his little brother 'John', from time to time he throws dreamy eyes towards is a senior and is part of the substitutes for the male volleyball team._(The hunk back of Notre dame)_

**John Clayton III, Lord Greystoke: **He prefers to be called Tarzan because that is the name the native tribe in Africa gave him while he lived there. Despite of all he does, Jane, the dreaming reporter stalks him every where, wanting to know more about him. He is a volleyball player_.(Tarzan)_

**Hercules Blunder:** Caged in this school since 6 years he became the expert in skipping classes and slipping out in the night without being seen. He usually did this to see Meg, his sex friend, well, he does not see her like this and would like them to be more but looks like she has issues about it. He is part of the Bully Group._(Hercules)_

**Patrick Prince:** Patrick is a member of the student council, he is very clever and prepares the festivals with their budget. Everyone likes him and count on him to prepare the best parties._ (Cinderella) _

**John Smith de Chateaupers: **Awkward and curious, John discovered a passion: Volleyball. Since he arrived in Hardway with his big brother they both immediatly accepted to join the team. He is part of the substitutes for the male volleyball team._(Pocahontas) _

**Robin Hood: **It's a boy rather joyful and proud. His pleasant mood helps everyone if they are sad or fiddle. He is in love with Marian but does not dare tell her for fear she rejects him. He plays in the masculine volleyball team_(Robin Hood)_

**Phillippe Shirley: **Philip is the son of an earl and has a great future ahead of him. He is always pesimiste and never gives up. He makes the student council (of which he is a member) more alive and gives them original ideas._(The sleeping beauty)_

**Kuzco Emprore: **This former young emperor is capricious, childish and self-centered. He has a great sence of humor and hates feeling rejected._(The Empror's groove)_

**Kronk Dindal:** This nice young man, a bit silly, sometimes tends to not understand some situations. Heart loving, he is a very good athlete._(The Empror's groove)_

**Clayton Stevenson:** He comes from a noble family and loves shooting living things. Brutal and selfish he is in the bully group. He goes out with Mavis and is very possessive._( Tarzan)_

**Qiang Yao: ** An arrogant and short-tempered individual with a bit of a Napoleon complex, he is short, stocky and has a permanent black eye. He is part of the 'Moron's trio' and is the self-appointed leader of the trio. _(Mulan)_

**Congming Ling:** He is a friendly and enthusiastic man with a joke for every occasion. He is part of the 'Moron's trio' and is is the group's middleman of medium height and very slim build_. (Mualn)_

**Wenhe Chien-po**: He is very good-natured and would never do anything to upset anyone and also possesses great strength (which he often cannot control). He is the calmest and most spiritual of the 'Moron's trio'. _(Mulan)_

**Hans of the Southern Isles: **Son of a Billionaire he takes advantage of his status and money to destroy others. He is the self-appointed leader of the Bully group and likes to play with the weaker ones, but Elsa keeps a close eye on him._(Frozen)_

**Kocoum Massawomeck: **Kocoum is the best warrior in the tribe of Pocahontas, he was send to the United states with her in order to protect her, but this did not prevent him from having a big crush on her. He is sweet and very caring but also very self-centered and jealous when it comes to Pocahontas. _(Pocahontas)_

**Dimitri Cusack: **Initially, he is sarcastic, cunning and sly, with a hint of an arrogant streak, which often upsetted Anastasia, his childhood friend. They always get into fights like brother and sister but deep down his heart glows of joy when he sees her. _(Anastasia)_

**Grigori Efimovic Rasputin: **Rasputin is seen as an arrogant and very wicked man, this reputation comes from the fact that he used to sell drugs to students in his previous schools. Everyone is scared of him and gave him the nickname 'freak'.

**_Teachers:_**

**_Head-master/principal/creator: _**_Mr. of Arrendale_

**_Receptionnistes:_**Flora, Paquerette and Pimprenelle._(The sleeping beauty)_

**Geographie Teacher:** _(Rise of the guardians)_

**_Theater Teacher:_** _(Rise of the guardians)_

**_Sport Teacher:_** _(Rise of the guardians)_

**_Art Teacher_** _(Rise of the guardians)_

**English Teacher: ** _(Peter Pan)_

**French Teacher: ** _(The Hunk back of Notre dame)_

**Math Teacher:** _(Aladdin)_

**Informatiques: ** _(Atlantis the lost city)_

**Mechanics: ** _(Atlantis the lost city)_

**Physics: ** _(the sleeping beauty)_

**History**: _(Pocahontas)_

**Kitchen lady:** _(The little mermaid)_

**Spanish:** _(The Emperor's New Groove)_

**Music:** _(Rapunzel)_

**Cook:** ("cookie") _(Atlantis the lost city)_

**The dormitories controller:** _(Cinderella)_

**Janitor:** _(Peter Pan)_

**Biology:** _(Snow white)_

**Philosophie:** -fu_(Mulan)_

**Manners:** _(Mulan)_

**Doctor:** _(The princess and the frog)_

_**Groups:**_

**Student council:** Elsa, Belle, Mulan, Tiana, Eric, Li Shang, Patrick, Philippe.

**Feminine Volleyball team:** Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Ariel, Kida, Tinkerbell

**Feminine Volleyball team substitutes:** Snow, Cinderella, Aurora

**Math group**: Elsa, Alice, Jasmine, Jane, Milo, Johnny

**Masculine volleyball team**: Flynn, Peter, Aladdin, Tarzan, Robin

**Masculine volleyball team substitues:** Phoebus, John, Even

**The Bully group:** Hans, Gaston, Shan yu, Clayton, Rasputin

**Moron's trio**: Yao, Ling, Chien-po


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jack's Pov :)**

I gazed at the landscape through the window, which changed at every meter that the car went on. My eyes seem to focus on the views offered by the window but my mind was wandering, thinking of all the crap I've done before and of the damn snob institute in which the judges threw me in. Those assholes were so out of options that they chose this school to…what was the funny phrase again? Oh yeah _'Help me overcome this complicated phase'._

Fuck them; they don't even know what they're talking about. My life was a total waste since I first breathed air in this polluted world. In their rules I'm some sort of 'genius'; my ass, the only thing I can do is get myself into trouble.

I turned my head to lend my fake attention to my lawyer 'Cassiel Hopper' who was sitting before me, always recording his data on his laptop. His eyes did not look at me but I could feel that he knew, with an impressive perfection, what my next move would be.

I stared at the whiskey bottle that was placed in a silver ice bucket and had a real urge to grab it and finish it.

-"Don't even think about it Jack. Being drunk on your first day of school isn't the best way for a fresh start", Cassiel said with his eyes still glued to his screen. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head, a smile still stuck on my face due to many memories that emerged back to the surface.

-"Cassiel, I was wondering. You've been getting me out of trouble for the past 4 years, don't you ever get tired of it?", I asked him and his eyes turned towards my direction.

-"Well technically I'm your father's lawyer but since you get into trouble every two days I've been put in charge of you; I called myself the J.A.S", Cassiel replied with the most sarcastic smile ever. He went back to his endless typing while I tried figuring out what J.A.S means.

After ten minutes the limousine drove into a park that looked really nicely taken care of; it then stopped in front of a huge building with a huge sign at the entrance which said:

_ "Hardway High_

_ 'With us for the best'_

_ 1668-1998"_

'With us for the best?'…What the hell? Not much of an original introductory sentence. Even the name sucks –_Hardway_\- seriously who the hell would be motivated to go in a school with such a lame name.

-"I think we've just arrived", Cassiel said as he finally closed his laptop to take a look at the huge modern, white building in front of us, "it doesn't look so bad; seems like a nice place".

-"To die, yeah, we agree on this point", I said, sighing annoyed about this whole idea. The best schools for delinquents didn't succeed by making me bend to their stupid rules; why would this school be any different?

I walked out of the car and gazed at the huge compound surrounding us. Everything was well organized and seemed new as if the place has been renovated few days ago.

Cassiel cleared his voice; I turned my head towards him as he stood there next to the car. My bag was already standing on the ground, waiting to be picked up and brought to my new room.

-"So I guess this is it", Cassiel raised his hand for me to shake but I slapped it.

-"I hate goodbyes, I thought you knew that?", I answered with a sarcastic smile on my face before I turned again to look at the huge imposing building.

-"Yeah maybe but we never know what's going to happen", Cassiel said with a small laugh as he got back into the white limo, "By the way what should I say to your father?"

I winced at his question. I didn't like this subject but I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I shook my head backwards towards Cassiel and smirked.

-"Tell him to screw himself".

The only response I received was a sigh but I think he got the message.

-"Have fun", Cassiel said as he closed the window of the car.

-"Hey wait. Are you going to tell me what J.A.S is?", I quickly said as I rushed towards the window who was half closed.

He looked at me with a stupid smile and shook his head in a 'yes'.

-"J.A.S means JackAss's Savior".

I heard him laugh as the car drove away. Tsk if he would be a savior I wouldn't be in this shit hole.

I gazed at the huge wooden door, grabbed my bag, swung it over my shoulder and finally walked in.

**(Elsa's Pov:)**

The repetitive noise of my pencil hitting my notebook could clearly show that I was pissed. Yesterday we had a volleyball match and had to call it off because Ariel sprained her ankle when she tried catching the ball and since the substitutes were stuck in the traffic there was no backup.

I shook my head to clear off my mind. I should stay steady and calm, getting angry would only make it worse and I can't afford to fail, or else I'll be doomed for life.

I quickly looked at my watch, saw that it was **10:34 **and sighed.

Mr. Jafar, our Math teacher, who was writing on his book, raised his head; stroke his long, pointy beard and looked at me with his venomous eyes and gave off a numb smile.

-Is something bothering you Mrs. Arrendale?, he spoke through his grinded teeth as he stared at me with his vicious, cold, black eyes.

I cleared my throat and stared back, with a calm and natural look.

-Nothing Mr. Jafar. It's just that the answer for the exercise 5, b is false. It's 5x and not 25x, I replied with the attitude of 'good student'.

He checked again, turned his attention towards us and grinned.

-Well Mrs. Arrendale you didn't fail to surprise me again, he said, turning his head towards the door as he heard someone knock.

The door opened and an old man with large shoulders, grey-white hair, wearing an expensive navy suit walked in, silencing the whole class with each step he took.

-Mr. Arrendale what an honor to have you visiting us while we work. What can I do for you?, asked the snake, spitting his venom all over his words, but Mr. Arrendale isn't a fool, he knows when someone tries to flatter him.

-"I just have an announcement to make", said Mr. Arrendale with his deep, serious voice as he turned his attention towards us, "I have news to share. Today a new student will enter this establishment. I expect from you that he will be well welcomed".

Whispers rose as he stopped talking.

-"A new student!", quietly cheered Rapunzel who was sitting next to me.

Mr. Arrendale lifted his hand to silence the excited minds and spoke again:

-"I need someone to show him around; since he is new here he would be needing some advice. Would anyone be interested?"

Some students raised their hands, and the Director looked at each one of them and finally he decided.

-"Mr. Fitzherbert! How about you?"

Eugene (mostly known under the name of Flynn), who was talking to his neighbor, Hiccup, turned his head towards the head master and acted like he was thinking about it.

-"Yeah, why not?

-"Well I guess were done now", said as he nod in sign of appreciation and walked out of the class, just before the bell rang.

-"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Your homework is to finish the page 45", informed Mr. Jafar as the students walked out of the class, swinging their bags over their shoulders, not really listening or caring, happy to get out of this class.

I walked out of the class and continued my way towards the corridor.

-"Well, well, looks like there is a new guy coming in!", said Merida who caught up to me and was now walking along my side.

-"I'm so excited! I hope he's handsome", cried out of joy Rapunzel who joined us.

-"I wouldn't make too much a fuss about it", I replied with a small evil smirk, If he's handsome he's dumb, if he's smart he's ugly, that's the way it goes.

-"Why do have to spoil it again?", said Rapunzel as she sighed in disbelief, but I get it. You already have one".

Her last words hit me like a truck. She didn't know what she was talking about.

-"Y-yeah, but some things are less certain than others", I quickly said, quickening my steps to avoid another confused conversation".

We turned a corner and there we saw a crowd, right next to the reception, awaiting for something or looking at something.

-"What the hell?", whispered Merida as we stopped, overlooking the crowd, trying to find what was the cause of that.

I walked up to Alice, a cute little blonde girl who is a member of the mathematic group, and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and offered me a radiant smile.

-"Oh, hi Elsa! What can I do for you?", she asked with her smile still stuck on her face.

\- "Hello Alice, could you tell me what is happening over there?".

-"It's just the new boy. He arrived and… he was talking Mavis so Hans gang came. There are about to have a fight!", cried out Alice as she turned back to face the center of attention: Him.

Everyone seemed excited about it but I surely wasn't pleased, better clear it off if I don't want it to get worse.

-"Please be hot!", pleaded Rapunzel with a whimpering tone.

I sighed in annoyance and cleared my voice, loudly, making everyone's head turn towards me. When their eyes met mine, they quickly moved away, creating a path which I used to get to the middle of this mod.

**This is the first chapter ^.^ Hope you like it! **

**(Review) if you like it, it's very importante !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is the next chapter. From now on you an ask me what ever question you want and i'll answer you in the next chapter! **

**Answer to a guest: The story is rated T but there will a bit of violent scenes (not extreme). Like i said in the summary/introduction you will be warned when the scenes will come.**

(Jack's POV:)

I wandered in the many corridors, searching for the reception and I was surely not going to find it, this school is a fucking labyrinth.

I randomly chose a door and opened it before founding myself in a basketball court. Shit! This wasn't a basketball court; it has grand central park's superficies. The marks on the ground looked so new as if they were done the day before. They must have a rule that say's: Sit down, Shut up and stay pretty because everything here looks brand new, as if nobody ever touched them.

Suddenly the smell of smoke was all over the place, making me turn the head to see where it came from.

A girl with short black hairs, a black jacket with a skull drawn on it, black leggings reaching under her knees, black all stars, and a heavy layer of dark make up, was sitting on table, staring at me while blowing smoke out of her mouth.

-"You're the new boy", she stated before placing her cigarette back between her lips, to inhale more of the deadly smoke.

-"That's right, I'm the new guy, and I suppose you are the alcoholic gothic of the school?", I joked with a small sarcastic smile

She chuckled and looked at me with amused eyes.

-"Yeah, I guess I am but I don't really care, it's the only thing that still gives me pleasure", she replied, gazing at her deadly white stick before blowing another strand of smoke, making the basketball court look even smokier and fade like a grey, nostalgic film.

-"Won't you be expelled or punished if you get caught?", I asked, walking towards the center of the basketball court to take a look at the view, but stopped as I was just half way there.

-"It won't be the first time but I think the next one will be an expulsion", she said between grinded teethes.

I chuckled sarcastically at her answer.

-"Teachers think that expelling a kid will make them blame themselves about whatever they had done, but in my point of view, it just made my day", I smiled to myself, snickering from the inside, thinking about all the fucking crap I did to get expelled.

Suddenly the door leading to the basketball court opened. The gothic girl quickly threw her cigarette into the bushed but she could not hid the smoke covering the court, so I reached to my pocket, took out my cigarette box in a hurry, grabbed one out, placed back the box into my pocket while grabbing my lighter and started to light the cigarette.

-"Mr. Frost!", cried out an angry and scandalous voice behind my back, "What is the meaning of this!"

I turned and faced an old woman, with grey-white hair, tightened in a strict bun, wearing a severe dark red tight skirt and a business Jacket. She glared at me with her eyes full of contempt while lifting her chin with disdain, showing her pride and authority.

-"Have you no shame?", she whispered so horrified as If I just killed someone.

I smiled with amusement while putting my lighter back in my pocket and placed my cigarette between my lips, without taking my eyes off her.

\- "Well if you blame the shame, you shame the blame and if you shame the blame you are left with the shame, I answered with my cigarette still stuck between my lips. Mavis giggled at my not-understandable speech, while Mrs.…what so ever stared at me with even more angrier eyes.

-"I have heard about you, Mr. Frost", she hissed, half shouting the last two words, "and I will not tolerate any misbehavior from you".

-"Listen Mrs…"

-"LADY Tremain", she cried out with an offended tone in her voice.

-"You took the words right out of my mouth", I said, with a charming smile glued on my lips, "I just wanted to say that I wasn't messing with you; I was just explaining the situation. I am Ashamed! But you see, the thing is…I really give no fuck".

Lady. Tremain covered her mouth, her eyes scandalously staring at me while I heard the gothic's laugh getting louder every passing minute.

-"You are in deep trouble my boy", she hissed angrily before turning to face the laughing girl, "and you! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

-"I…"

-"She was coming back from the lady's room and we bumped into each other. Since she noticed I was lost she offered her help to show me where the reception was but I was so cached by the basketball court that I really wanted to take a look", I quickly said, not letting the girl get herself more into deep shit.

Lady Tremain stared at the girl and nodded, accepting the total fake, invented story.

-"How weird! I just suspected you to be smoking to but in the contrary you did a good thing. Now get back to class your teacher is waiting", she quickly said to the gothic girl, who jumped down from the table, made her way towards the door while waving and whispered a 'thank you' before walking into the school.

-"You, follow me. The head master is waiting for you to welcome and give you advice to start the year but now it looks like I have a double reason to send you there", she literally demanded me as she walked into the school as well, leaving me alone in the court. I snickered at the conversation, threw away the cigarette and followed her.

At least I would get a bit of fun during my stay. This conversation sounded promising.

**Head masters office:**

-"Come in", said a deep voice behind the wooden door. Lady Tremain opened the door and let me in, closing it behind me.

I walked in and found myself in a quite rich study. An old man with large shoulders and grey-white hairs was sitting at a table made out of rich wood certainly imported from the Amazonian forest.

-"Jack please sit down", he offered me, showing the chair in front of his desk. I nodded and sat, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted.

-"Firstly thank you for coming. I wanted you to know that I was aware of your problems and your abilities. Your father and I have talked about it".

I winced as he mentioned him; I wanted to end this annoying conversation. Why was he in every fucking conversation? Like if he was the main subject of my life.

-"Sorry but like you said_-'You talked to him'-_ so you must know that I don't want anything to do with this old asshole-nothing", I hissed, getting up and leaving towards the door, strangely he didn't stop me but even if he tried I wouldn't have had.

I found myself back in the labyrinth but hopefully I found the reception in 5 minutes. I got everything I needed to have, thanks to the three awesome receptionists who were busier fighting than getting my paper and my schedule done.

The bell rang and I saw that the corridors were filled with students all of a sudden.

I walked out of the reception and bumped into someone. Mavis was standing in front of me.

-"Oh hey again alcoholic gothic girl, was up? Did the teacher spank you, because you were 45 minutes late?", I joked while I felt curious pairs of eyes staring at me.

-"You are one crazy mother fucker"; she giggled as she stared at me with amused eyes, "what the hell got into you?"

-"Nothing really, but if hadn't done that _LADY_ Tremain", I said while lifting my chin and coping her way of talking, "would have gotten to you".

She giggle amused of my acting and stared at me with her blue eyes.

-"I'm Mavis. What's your name?"

-"My name is Frost. Jack Frost".

-"Mavis!", growled a very angry voice at the end of the corridor.

Mavis sighed in annoyance and turned her back on me, waiting for someone.

A group of boys marched towards us. The one in front, a big guy with dark hair, didn't look very happy. He glared like if I had done something to him; I never met him in my life,…

-"Mavis, I told you I didn't like it that you talk to other boys without me being around", shouted the front guy while forcefully grabbing Mavis's arm and pulling her at him.

-"Back off Clayton, I already told you that I do what I want. I'm not your property", hissed Mavis in irritation.

-"You are _my_ girlfriend", shouted Clayton again, still holding her arm, "you need to ask me if I like it or not. I don't like it when you flirt with others".

-"Clayton let go, you're hurting me!", Mavis shouted back, her voice filled with anger.

-"Not until you understand what I want you to do!"

-"Let her go", I hissed trough grinded teethes, while glaring at this brutal bitchball, who chuckled at my words.

-"Or what?", he grinned challenging me. I glared at hi with an evil smile stuck on my face; If even knew what I did in the past he would run to the hills,…

-"Let's say that when I'll be finished with you, you won't be able to feel the sun shine on your balls anymore and not even your mother would be able to recognize you", I warned him while grabbing Mavis and pulling her out of his grip, placing her behind my back to protect her from the _overprotective_ boyfriend of hers.

A crowd started gathering around us; guess they never really saw a fight in this school.

Clayton glared at me and would have probably tried to punch me if someone hadn't been there.

A young man, with orange hair and a golden Rolex around his arm, broke the fight.

-"Clayton! Remember what Mr. Arrendale said "we need to welcome him with great care, let's not disappoint him", he said with a smirk on his lips to Clayton before turning towards me, "Hello my name is Hans of the seven isles and I welcome you into our Famous boarding School 'Hardway High'".

He pulled out a hand for me to shake but I didn't grab it.

-"My name is Jack Frost", I replied with a numb face. He chuckled at my reaction and let out a sigh of amusement.

-"I like you, how about you join me?"

-"For what? Making "Hardway High" a better place by bulling people? No thanks I've gone way too far to be this lame", I talked back while studying him with every movement he was making. I knew already what he was.

-"You are making the biggest mistake ever Frost", warned Hans- _I couldn't care less_-, "but let me tell you something in this school we make the rules".

-"I think he made it clear", said a voice behind me while I felt a hand grab my shoulder and push me back, "now get lost Hans".

Next to me stood a tall young guy with brown hair and brown eyes; he glared at Hans and didn't stop.

-"Here comes the great Eugene", said Hans with an ironic tone, "Still meddling in the affairs of others. Are you not tired of being a Puss?".

-"I'd rather be a Puss than a fucking rapist", said Eugene between grinded teethes while taking a step forward.

-"Could someone tell me what is going on?", asked a strict voice. I raised my head and saw a platinum blond haired girl walking right towards us. She had deep blue piercing eyes and was quite the beauty I'd say. She had a serious expression on her face and lifted her chin dominantly, while walking towards us, between the students who have deviated from her path.

-"Elsa! What a pleasure to see you…", said Hans with a charming smile while grabbing her hand to kiss it.

-"Shut up Hans", snapped Elsa without giving him a glance, while removing her hand from his grip. She gazed at the scene probably trying to figure out what happened; her eyes were piercing me like sharp blades.

-"Jackson Overland Frost", she slowly said like if she was studying my name, "Firstly I want to bid you a warm welcome to our School, "Hardway High" and secondly I won't permit any misbehavior in this Universal, Harmonic and Respected School".

Everyone was silent; I don't think anybody dared to disturb her, but…I wasn't _anybody._

-"Universal, Harmonic and Respected School, huh? The school should probably rephrase that into: Disastrous, Failed and Disrespected School", I said, smirking and just impatient to see her reaction, but at my biggest surprise she kept calm but shit! If looks could kill I wouldn't be alive anymore.

She held her gaze towards me for a moment and suddenly diverted it towards Clayton.

-"Clayton, if I see you once again lay a finger on your class mate's I will put you in detention as often as you need it, you'll maybe have to bring a pillow and a blanket if it needs to be. Now everybody please evacuate the corridor and return to your assigned classes, immediately!"

I need to say this girl had the situation in hand. She had just finished her sentence that the students were already moving.

She waited that everybody was out and walked towards me.

-"If I catch you again, being the cause of an insurrection, I will personally punish you, and you won't like it. I don't have time to take care of an 'insignificant fool' right now I'm busy", she snapped at me with her cold icy eyes, before turning her back on me and walking away.

I shot a death glare at her as she was walking away. I don't like this girl and I'll make sure of it that she understands it.

**Review Please (Means a lot) !**


	5. Chapter 5

(Elsa's POV:)

I was so pissed! This fool had nothing else to do than cause problems and insulting people whenever he wants. I started shouting and swearing from the inside but to all gazes or stares, my face seemed numb. It's always been like this. I never really showed my feelings in public; I felt it wasn't useful anymore after I cried three month in a row when _he_ was gone. It didn't change the fact that he would never really return.

The bell rang and Mr. Frollo dismissed his students for lunch break. The flow of students stormed out of the class to eat lunch at the cafeteria, but I had other plans in mind.

I walked down the corridor up to the reception. The three active receptionists where running around, their arms full of documents or paper who clearly needed to be arranged.

-"Oh here comes Elsa again", said Flora with a huge smile on her face as she walked towards me, dropping her documents on the counter.

-"Hello Flora", I replied with a friendly smile, "could you give me the schools accounts for this month? I need to check and calculate the statistics".

Flora nodded in agreement.

-"I have them right here!", cried out Daisy at the back of the reception, in the document storage room where all the documents of all the school, students and teacher where put away.

-"No you fool! Those are the ones from last month!", shouted the voice of Burnet at the back.

-"Can't you read? Look it's written: Month account!", shouted back the voice of Daisy.

-"Are you blind or something?! Look at the date. It was for last month!", screamed Burnet.

-"Guys shut up! We can't here ourselves anymore", Flora yelled as she tried silencing the two overactive receptionists, which didn't help much…

Despite of the Flora's efforts in shouting, the yelling's continued. Flora sighed and walked into the document storage.

-"OUCH!", shouted Brunet and Daisy at the same time just before Flora walked out of the room, holding this month's accounts in her arm.

I thanked her and walked away straight to the math room. The corridors where silent and I sighed relieved. The noise and stress of today have been getting on my nerves and plus the arrival of this idiot, whom I certainly will hear from very soon, didn't made it much easier to bear.

-"S-stop it", cried a scared little muffled voice as I was just about to turn a corner. My speed walk slowly decreased until I could catch a glimpse of the action; my feet stopped.

A young girl with braided brown hair was leaning against a corridor wall. She struggled as a red haired guy was forcefully kissing her neck, pinning her hands to the wall. My stomach clenched and my blood froze.

-"Let her go Hans", I spoke with a serious and strict voice as I marched towards him, glaring at him all the way.

As soon as he heard my voice he raised his head and gazed at me with a smirk on his filthy face. He loosened his grip on the girl who took off as fast as she could, leaving me and this psycho alone.

-"There goes lunch", joked Hans without his smirk leaving his face as his eyes gazed up and down at my body.

-"It's the third second time I catch you doing this Hans", I said as cool and calm as I could, "I will not tolerate any of this kind of stuff in the college".

-"Oh please spare me your respectful leader attitude and show me the real Elsie", said Hans as he walked towards me, making me walk backwards to avoid him touching me, but soon enough my back met the wall and I couldn't move anymore.

-"Show me the little scared cry baby you are", whispered Hans as his face was very close to mine.

-"You do not know me", I hissed, pushing him away from me but he grabbed my hand and prevented me from walking away.

"Oh you have no idea baby", he spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "I know you hid behind this strict and respectful mask but beneath you are just a little girl whose face is soaked in tears. I also know that whatever you do you'll never be able to fulfill _his_ demands".

-"Oh I will, and I'll make sure of that", I said through grinded teethes, pocking a finger on his chest while a mad desire to kill him overwhelmed me. A smirk slowly grew on his face.

**(There will be a bit of sensuality (not much seriously), but if you feel uncomfortable about this feel free to skip)**

-"You'll be the next one and there'll be nothing you could do about it; I'll make _sure_ about it", whispered Hans as I felt his wet tongue slwoly stroke my cheek before he walked away leaving me frozen to the ground, trembling for fear.

It took me a while to calm and bring myself to walk away and do what I was supposed to do without taking notice of the psycho's arguments, but... in some ways he was right. If I fail just once it's my whole world that'll be falling apart.

**(Pleas review, makes me more active and happy ^_^)**


End file.
